Silent Tears
by iceblueyes
Summary: Suzie can't let go of the past. But Dennis was there to help her.


Author's Notes: I don't own Ghosfighter. This story is dedicated to Kristine G. Alonso. Happy birthday dear!  
  
Suzie's Point Of View  
  
I was walking through the streets in the afternoon. Alfred had gone out to see Mikaela today. I smiled. What if Alfred will propose to Mikaela what will Vincent say? I say he'll kill my brother and maybe he'll tell the truth that he is Mikaela's brother. But I know that Vincent won't tell Mikaela. Poor girl. Still in search of her brother even though he's at her side. But actually she knows already. I grabbed a cigarette from my pocket and lit it with a lighter. Then I stared at the black lighter in my hands. It was given to me by Mr. Valdes before he died. I inhaled the cigarette then release it in the air as a smoke. Shit! I'll never quit smoking! For why of all people why does it have to be Mr. Valdes? Maybe it was love at first sight? Admiration? Don't know. I don't know after all. I placed the black lighter inside my pocket until somebody called me. "Suzie!" I turned around to see Dennis. Since my cigarette is now short I throw it away. I'm really good in smoking. Nobody can defeat me if there was a contest. But then again smoking is bad.  
  
"Hey!" I greeted as he is now standing before me. "What's up?"  
  
"Well are you going to master Jeremiah's house tomorrow?" Dennis asked me with that smile on his face. I nod back.  
  
"Yeah I'm going. Well Alfred is really going there for these past few days to see Mikaela".  
  
"Yeah I noticed. And your alone by yourself I see", he said as he gazed his eyes on me. I couldn't help but look away blushingly. How come he stares at me that way? "I'm sorry about what happened to Mr. Valdes". I looked at him shocked. How did he know I was thinking about him too at the back of my mind? But nevertheless his so compatible to be with on that day since Eugene had come back and me and Dennis, actually me if I have to say, was sitting on a log and him standing right next to me. But I feel odd that time coz' we we're not close. And he talked to me about different things. But wait! How the hell did he know? He doesn't have psychic power!  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Well I just guess", he said, interrupting me. "I can see it in your eyes anyway". I smirked.  
  
"Good guess. I almost forgot that the eyes are the windows of the soul", I told him with a wry smile. But actually I've been keeping my tears inside. Silent tears. Ssh.  
  
"That's right", he said as he run his fingers to his red hair. He looks cute I compliment. "I must be going now Suzie. See you tomorrow".  
  
"Bye", but before he left he gave me a rose.  
  
"I hope it brightens up your day", I watched him leave and I smell the red rose. And somehow it made my heart light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I went home that day. And I placed the rose in a vase. Even though it's just a single rose it needs to be alive. I decided to call Dennis as I sat at the couch, waiting patiently for someone to pick up the phone. "Hello good afternoon?" and I knew it was him who picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello good afternoon Dennis! It's me Suzie", I greeted back.  
  
"Ah...Suzie. Hi!"  
  
"Well...I want to thank you for the rose you gave me. I put it in a flower vase", I said, cheeks flushed. I played with the phones cord. Great! I feel silly.  
  
"Your welcome", then a paused.  
  
"I must be disturbing you. I must go now", I said hurriedly.  
  
"No. You didn't disturb me. In fact I feel happy you called me anyway", he said honestly. Gee! My face was still flushing.  
  
"Um...that's okay. Sayonara Dennis! See you tomorrow".  
  
"Sayonara", he said. And we put the phone down. I feel happy about it. Talking to him was fun. And yet we're never close...not like the others. And after an hour Alfred was home. And I told him we will walk together to master Jeremiah's house. There will be a party tomorrow and everybody will be there. Just a reunion anyway. And we will be there at 11:30a.m.till the next day. We'll be sleeping at master Jeremiah's house anyway.  
  
End Of Suzie's Point Of View  
  
Dennis' Point Of View  
  
Somehow when I arrived at master Jeremiah's house I only saw Eugene, Jenny, Vincent, Mikaela, Charlene and master Jericho. So...only Alfred and Suzie hasn't arrived yet. "Well we couldn't start without them", Eugene began.  
  
"Let's be patient they'll soon arrive", Jenny added. And minutes later we have seen Alfred and Suzie. Suzie...something's wrong with her.  
  
"Oi! Alfred and Suzie! Hurry up coz' we'll eat lunch already!" Charlene shouted.  
  
"Coming!" Alfred said, running along. Maybe because of Mikaela. Talk about love! I turned to Suzie who was walking to the house. I sighed. Her thought is somewhere else again. How did I know? I looked through her eyes. She is so sad.  
  
"Hi Suzie!" I greeted. It took some seconds so that she'll leave her dream world and looked at me. She smiled...a wry smile.  
  
"Hi Dennis!" Suzie greeted back as she leaves her shoes and sat beside Charlene and the others. I hope she had fun today. It's our get together or for short reunion anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the late afternoon we decided to clean up the house of master Jeremiah. It was not dusty but we got nothing to do. And the girls we're also chatting. And I even noticed Vincent helping his sister Mikaela who was about to drop the vase. I even seen Vincent face flushed as Mikaela thanked him. And I never know what's the reason why Vincent won't tell her he is his sister. She'll be glad if she knew. And she did know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We all took some rest in the afternoon but not for long the girls we're making dinner. It was 6:00p.m.as they made dinner. And Eugene and the rest of us put some fireworks outside the house. At least master Jeremiah agrees with our plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We ate again in that night around 7:00p.m. The girls we're making many different kinds of foods. We ate all of them coz' we we're so hungry. The only thing was left was sake. Only the boys drink sake but some we're shocked that Suzie drinks some. Well I wasn't shocked for it's not just men who drinks wine but also women. We share some ideas on our experiences on battles. And also when we talked about Mr. Valdes. All eyes were on Suzie that time. She blushed hard really. But she said it was the past and let's move on. Everyone agreed as they changed the subject. And I gave a slight laugh when the topic is Mikaela and she tells us she's still looking for Vincent for those past years. And I even noticed Vincent, who was sitting at my right side, was blushing. I glanced at Suzie as she drinks another glass of sake. And I looked through her eyes again...it was full of sadness. She caught me staring at her as she smiled back. I smiled back at her. But I know deep inside she was crying. No! Dying I mean! I wonder if she let her feelings out through crying. Crying doesn't mean you're weak; it means that you just let your feelings out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 11:00p.m.as we end our chat and Alfred and Eugene light up the fireworks. I glanced at everyone who was so happy looking up at the sky. And I glanced at Suzie again. She was looking up at the fireworks and her eyes were still expression less. Her eyes didn't change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 11:30p.m.we went to sleep. We all slept in a very big room. We we're sleeping at the floor, the girls with a futon. But us guys we're leaning our backs at the wall and closed our eyes. But actually my eyes opened when I heard someone walking silently but its footsteps could be heard. II saw it was Suzie as she opens the shoji door and closed it. Weird. What is she up to? Curious enough I stand up and followed her. Careful not to wake the others. I put on my shoes as I hurriedly went after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wandered deep in the woods actually. Searching any signs of her. Until under the moonlight I saw her standing there. "Suzie", I called. She turned to me as her brown hair danced in the air. I could almost feel it. I could almost feel she wanted to cry.  
  
"Dennis", she said in a soft voice. I walked to her and I stopped at her front. We're a little bit close. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I was supposed to ask that", I told her. "I was sleeping actually but I heard some footsteps and I noticed it was you. So I followed you".  
  
"I-I couldn't sleep", she said, as she averted her eyes on me. You don't have to lie Suzie! Don't do this to yourself! Your making things worst.  
  
"Suzie just let your feelings out! I could almost feel you want to cry", I told her. Well that's the truth.  
  
"I-It hurts Dennis. I can't let go. I-I can't let go of the memories", she stammered, clasping her hands. So much more playing with it as her eyes we're downcast.  
  
"It's because of Mr. Valdes right?" I asked, as I put my hand on her shoulder. I heard her gasped as she looked up. Her eyes were shocked, I can tell on what I said.  
  
"Yes it's because of him", she replied. Her eyes were down again. I sighed.  
  
"Let it go Suzie. We might not forget the past but we must learn to let go", I advice. Then she asked me.  
  
"How can I let it out?"  
  
"Cry Suzie. Your in pain so let it out through crying. But if you don't want to cry then...hit me hard!" I demanded. She was shocked on what I said. But she hugged me suddenly. Now I was the one who is shocked! But she sobbed at my shoulders. I hugged her back in return. "How are you feeling?" I asked after some minutes.  
  
"Better". She answered. "Maybe your right I should let go of the past", she added.  
  
"We all let go of our past Suzie. Including me. But I didn't cry. But you...I can see in you you're suffering from the past which is a long time ago. At least you had released your silent tears", I told her. We released from our hug as I wiped her tears. And I see in her a cheerful smile not only from her lips but in her eyes as well. I kissed her forehead affectionately as I pulled her close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We find ourselves sitting under a tree. We we're still awake actually. Her head resting in my chest. Everything feels so right if I must say. "Dennis?"  
  
"Hmn?" I said.  
  
"Thank you".  
  
"For what?" Although I have to admit she doesn't need to say that. I care for her actually.  
  
"For everything that you did for me. For the help you gave me. I'm free. My fragile heart is", she explained.  
  
"Your welcome", I told her as I kissed her head. She clasped my hand with mine. And weird...I have a weird feeling inside. What could it be? But I step that aside. I don't feel sleepy also. Coz' it feels so good her head resting in my chest and her hand clasped to mine.  
  
End 


End file.
